stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Chasing Chickens
Chasing Chickens '''is '''part 1 '''of '''episode 3 '''of '''Minecraft: Story Mode Disclaimer This series is on a game that allows you to make decisions that affect the story arc. This page will mostly help you if you want to either see the decisions or make the same decisions Stampy makes in this episode. Decisions When Aiden gets up in Jessie's face * You're not off the hook * Move you idiot! * Not right now, Aiden * ... Stampy's decision: '''Not right now, Aiden '''Jessie's words: '''Kinda busy right now, man '''Aiden's reaction: '''Busy triying to get a life? When the butcher tries to kill Reuben * That's my friend * He's not food! * Give him to me. Now * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''He's not food! '''Jessie's words: '''He's not food! '''Butcher's reaction: '''Once i butcher the thing, we can all have a piece When the butcher tells Jessie he can trade something for Reuben * to trade sword * with sword * nothing '''Stampy's decision: with sword '''Jessie's words: '''Give. Me. Back. My. Pig '''Butcher's reaction: '''All right you little maniac, fine. Take him, he's yours When the usher tells them they need tickets to get in * We don't have tickets * This is really important * Get out of our way! * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''This is really important '''Jessie's words: '''This may sound crazy, but we're actually on an important mission '''Usher's reaction: '''I hope your mission came with tickets to the show. "Cause otherwise... When Olivia, Axel, and Petra talk about how to get threw the usher * Let's find another way * We need to distract him * He'll never let us by * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''We need to distract him '''Jessie's words: '''We need a distraction '''Petra's reaction: '''A lot of chickens running around might be a distraction When the woman at the slime booth tells Jessie they're only giving out 2 slimeballs per cusomer * I need slime! Quickly! Please give me some slime * I'm sorry about before * ... '''Stampy's dcision: '''Please give me some slime '''Jessie's words: '''Can i please, please have some slime? '''Slime booth tender's reaction: '''Ugh, whatever When Lukas asks what they will do once they catch Ivor * Whatever we have to do * We get a little payback * We politely ask for what's ours * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''We politely ask for what's ours '''Jessie's words: '''We politely ask for what's ours '''Lukas' reaction: '''Short, sweet, and to the point. Not bad When Axel talks about stealing some stuff from Ivor's hideout * We should hurry * Just find the skull * Sounds good to me! * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''Just find the skull '''Jessie's words: '''Let's focus on finding the skull -- not stealing '''Axel's reaction: '''Nobody ever let's me have any fun When Axel tries to steal a fancy potion * It's all yours * That's mine! * Leave it alone * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''Leave it alone '''Jessie's words: '''C'mon Axel -- make yourself useful, go find that skull '''Axel's reaction: '''I am... When Olivia goes to touch the command block in the center of the wither frame * It's a machine? * This is too wierd * Don't touch it! * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''Don't touch it! '''Jessie's words: '''Don't touch that, Olivia! '''Olivia's reaction: '''I was just curious When Jessie finds three wither skulls in a chest * What do these skulls mean? * Maybe Ivor's a collector * We need to get out of here * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''We need to get out of here '''Jessie's words: '''We need to get out of here '''Petra's reaction: '''If he's doing something shady we need to find out what and why When Ivor finds Olivia * Over here! * Look out! * Hello Ivor * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''Look out! '''Jessie's words: '''Olivia, look out! '''Ivor's reaction: '''What are you doing here?! When Ivor asks what they're going to do about it * Give us our diamond * We saw your Wither * We don't want trouble * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''We saw your Wither '''Jessie's words: '''We know what you're doing down here '''Ivor's reaction: '''Smarter than you look When the group realizes Lukas is gone * I'm going after Lukas myself * Let's get Gabriel together '''Stamp's decision: '''Let's get Gabriel together '''Jessie's words: '''We need Gabriel to get Lukas back '''Petra's reaction: '''We're doing the right thing Jessie When Jessie goes to speak to Gabriel * I need your help! * There's a monster in the basement! * We're all in danger! * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''There's a monster in the basement! '''Jessie's words: '''I saw something scary in the basement! '''Gabriel's reaction: '''I'm... no following When Jessie finds out Gabriel knows Ivor * You're part of this? * How do you know him? * That's the guy who attacked us! * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''That's the guy who attacked us! '''Jessie's words: '''That's the guy who attacked us in the basement! '''Gabriel's reaction: '''I wish i could say i was surprised When Ivor promises he will deliver greatness to the crowd * What's he doing? * This can't be good * Somebody stop him! * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''What's he doing? '''Jessie's words: '''What's he doing?! No reaction When Ivor fails to get the Super Wither to retreat * That's not working! * Ivor, what are you doing? * He cant stop that thing! * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''Ivor, what are you doing? '''Jessie's words: '''Ivor, what are you doing? '''Ivor's reaction: '''No need to be alarmed my friends When Gabriel asks if they will help him * Help? How? * Of course! * What are we waiting for? * ... '''Stampy's decision: '''Of course! '''Jessie's words: '''Of course! '''Gabriel's reaction: '''Follow me! * Go with Gabriel, Lukas, Petra, and Aiden * Go with Olivia, Axel, and Reuben '''Stampy's decision: '''Go with Olivia, Axel, and Reuben Trivia * This episode was uploaded on a Sunday which is usually reserved for Stampy's Lovely World videos * First appearance of the butcher * First appearance of the slime booth tender * First appearance of the chicken machine guy * First appearance of the Slime block demonstrator * This episode marks Stampy's first experience crafting a slime block * It's revealed Stampy had a dream being in the circus * First appearance of the Super Wither * Stampy dies for the first time in the series in this episode